Pegasus (Johnny English Reborn)
Pamela Thornton, more commonly known as Pegasus, is the fictional new head of MI7, replacing her unnamed male counterpart. She owns a cat called Philby, who is very mistrustful of strangers and will never let them pick him up. She is also a mother with two young children. Pegasus is portrayed by Gillian Anderson. Biography She has been the new Pegasus for quite some time and has made MI7 into a new state-of-the-art intelligence agency, one far from the mistakes of the past. Under her rule, the guns, the fast cars and the chauvinism are all on their way out, replaced instead with efficiency and a modern approach to handling things. As such, she is against having Johnny English return to active service as he represents everything she wants to change about British Intelligence, as well as the fact that he humiliated the organisation by allowing the President of Mozambique to be assassinated at his inauguration. Against her better judgement and under orders from her superiors, she sends English to Hong Kong to talk with Titus Fisher, with a reminder that dialogue is used over violence in MI7 and a warning to English that he will not make a laughingstock of MI7 again under her watch. English unfortunately manages to annoy her due to having accidentally eaten a voice-changing travel lozenge. English returns to present evidence in the form of a key, and Pegasus receives him at her estate along with the Foreign Secretary during her daughter Izzy's birthday party. Both she and English are personally humiliated when it turns out that the key was stolen on the flight back to England, and she sees the Foreign Secretary out as Izzy leads her party in the conservatory. English suddenly bursts into the hall throttling a white-haired woman who he proclaims to be Fisher's assassin. Horrifed, Pegasus screams that it is her mother and immediately goes to her aid by taking her to the kitchen for a cup of tea. Leaving the kitchen, she is met by English who attempts to apologise but is told to tell it to her mother. Unfortunately, the one he speaks to is the real killer and he once again attacks her mother in a case of mistaken identity. Furious, Pegasus berates him for his failures and his repeated attempts to kill her mother and refuses to listen to his insistences that Vortex was responsible for the debacle in Mozambique. After English and behavioural psychologist Kate Sumner determine the identity of another Vortex agent, Artem Karlenko, Pegasus sends English with orders to confirm Karlenko's association and bring him in alive. This fails, as he is shot by the killer cleaner but is able to inform English of the third agents identity as a member of MI7 before expiring. She is mistakenly led to believe that English is the traitor and attempts to imprison him but he escapes, with the real traitor being top agent Simon Ambrose. At the Anglo-Chinese talks in Switzerland, the Prime Minister asks that Pegasus act as his translator for the meeting with the Chinese Premier, so Ambrose plans to use her to kill the Premier via a mind control drug which will then kill her immediately afterwards. Pegasus inspects the secure glass-walled room where the talks will take place then retires to her room to read some notes, unaware that her drink has been spiked with the mind control drug. Right before she can drink it, English topples into her room in a body bag and distracts her. Upon finding English inside the bag, she jumps back in shock and hurls a vase at his head, declaring him insane. Ambrose then bursts in much to her relief but English holds a gun on him and reveals that he is Vortex and is going to drug her to obey him. Still holding Ambrose at gunpoint, English asks how he intended to administer the drug whilst unknowingly drinking it himself, immediately going into the manic phase. A very confused Pegasus asks Ambrose to explain, then spots the Berretta that English dropped and tries to grab it but is pinned to the wall. She berates Ambrose, calling him a traitor to the service and Britain, and he responds by asking English to "shut her up". English, under his control, tells her to duck and when she responds with a puzzled "What?", punches her right in the face causing her to fall over unconscious. After English successfully resists and shoots at Ambrose, a recovered Pegasus burst in with security but demands that they not shoot him. Despite the assistance of paramedics, English apparently dies of heart failure and Pegasus is left devastated until he is miraculously revived by Kate. After English kills Ambrose and destroys Vortex, Pegasus goes to Buckingham Palace with Kate and the Prime Minister to witness the reinstatement of his knighthood which she remarks on as a very nice gesture. Her expression turns to one of utter horror as English bursts in with the Queen in a headlock, having once again mistaken an innocent woman for the killer cleaner. Guards then bring in the imposter and English realises his mistake. Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Johnny English Reborn characters Category:Protagonists Category:Intelligence heads Category:Pegasus Category:MI7 personnel Category:British